OS Lana et Démétri
by Rosaline-Narcisse
Summary: Qui suis-je ? Lana. Que suis-je ? Une humaine. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce château ? Bah je suis la compagne du chef de la garde des Volturis. En fait, c'est pas très compliqué, j'aime un vampire.


**Coucou,  
****Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture.**

**********Disclamer : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à S. Meyer**

* * *

Je me réveille doucement. La place, dans le lit à côté de moi, est froide. Je soupire lassée. C'est comme ça tous les matins.  
Je me lève et vais prendre une douche. Je m'habille ensuite simplement et prends soins de ne pas oublier de mettre ma cape noire par dessus ma tenue. Je l'attache mais ne mets pas la capuche.  
Je vais manger dans les grandes cuisines de ce château que je suis la seule à utiliser. Après un petit déjeuner convenable, je cherche Marcus qui d'après moi, se trouve à la bibliothèque, vu l'heure matinale.

- Pourquoi étais-tu déjà levée Lana ? Me demande Marcus.  
- Vous savez très bien que je n'arrive pas à dormir quand il n'est pas là, je murmure.  
Dans ce château, Marcus est la personne avec qui je parle le plus, en dehors de mon petit ami. Toutes les autres personnes me méprisent et voudraient que je leur serve de nourriture.  
- Ils t'accepteront un jour, me dit Marcus remarquant mon malaise.  
- Un jour... Je souffle.  
- As-tu peur Lana ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais de quoi ?  
- Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.  
- Lana, gronde-t-il, tu es sa compagne. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ait le chef de la garde ou que tout le monde te déteste, qu'il va te quitter.  
- Mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine ! Je réplique froidement.  
Je ne laisse pas le temps au Roi de répliquer et pars en courant de la salle. Moi qui voulait profiter d'une belle matinée en compagnie des livres...

Je vais alors me promener dans les jardins baignés de soleil. Je m'assois sur l'herbe, un arbre me servant de dossier.

Au fait, moi c'est Lana. J'ai 19 ans. Je suis petite, fine, brune et mes yeux sont bleu foncés, couleur saphir. Je suis une humaine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, et je suis la petite amie du chef de la garde des Volturis. Je suis la compagne d'un vampire. Celle de Démétri Volturis. Je me rappelle encore comment nous nous sommes rencontrés.

_''  
Je suis encore en retard au lycée. Heureusement que j'habite à dix minutes à pieds. J'arrive enfin au lycée et j'espère que le professeur de biologie voudra de moi.  
Donc après deux heures de biologie et une heure de biologie avancée, je me dirige vers la cafétéria et j'ai très faim vu que ce matin, étant un peu pressée, je n'ai pas mangé.  
Je m'installe à une table, seule, comme d'habitude. J'aime la solitude. Je n'ai donc pas d'amis. Je ne suis arrivée que cette année. Et il ne m'en reste qu'une à faire. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude d'être seule. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis triste. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 8 mai et j'ai 17 ans. _

_Ma journée de cours s'est bien passée et je rentre au centre après être passée dans mon petit café habituel où je m'assois pour faire mes devoirs en sirotant un bon chocolat chaud. J'habite dans un orphelinat. Mes parents m'ont abandonnée alors que je n'étais qu'un nourrisson et j'ai toujours vécu ici. Je suis la plus grande dans cet établissement. _

_J'arrive près de l'entré de celui-ci quand je suis brutalement tirée en arrière dans une ruelle sombre. Je suis plaquée contre le mur une main sur ma gorge. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive et je panique. Je capte le regard de mon agresseur alors que sa main se resserre un peu plus sur mon cou. L'oxygène commence à me manquer. Mais j'oublie cela quand je croise les yeux de cet homme. Ils sont rouge. On dirait deux rubis. Sa main s'enlève de mon coup d'un coup et il s'en va à une vitesse surhumaine.  
''_

Après cela, je n'ai revu Démétri que pendant les vacances d'été.

_''  
__Cela fait deux semaines que je suis en vacances et aujourd'hui est la première journée où j'ai pu pleinement en profiter. Il y a beaucoup de travail à l'orphelinat. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de m'accorder du bon temps et j'étais allée à la plage. En même temps, j'habite à Miami alors je suis obligée d'y aller. Je reviens donc de celle-ci quand ce qu'il s'est passé quelque mois plutôt, se reproduit. Cet homme qui hante mon esprit avec ces yeux rouge vif, me tire dans la même ruelle et me recolle au même mur. Mais cette fois, sa main ne vient pas sur mon cou mais se met sur ma hanche. Et comme la dernière fois, je sens la peur me submerger.  
__- Bonjour, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.  
__Je suis paralysée par la panique.  
__- Je m'appelle Démétri. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?  
__- Lana, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
__- As-tu peur de moi ? Me demande-t-il alors que ces yeux rubis croisent les miens.  
__- Oui, je réponds.  
__Il rit et m'embrasse dans le cou, puis la mâchoire et enfin effleure mes lèvres.  
__''_

Et Démétri m'avait comme enlevée. Je ne suis jamais retournée à Miami. Pendant les deux mois de vacances, il m'avait emmené en France. Au début, il avait du me garder enfermée. J'avais beaucoup pleuré. J'avais eu extrêmement peur de lui mais son regard hypnotisant et ses paroles tendres avaient su me rassurer. Je suis folle ! Je me sens en sécurité avec un vampire qui a voulu me vider de me sang quand il m'a vu la première fois !

Je me souviens d'un soir en particulier.

_''  
C'est un soir d'août. Le brise est chaude mais placée entre les jambes de Démétri, je ne l'a sens pas. Son corps est froid,ce qui m'inquiète d'ailleurs un peu. Et nous somme là, à regarder les étoiles. Mais en plus de la froideur de son corps, il y a une autre de ses caractéristiques que me trouble et qui fait que je crois que Démétri est une personne spéciale. Cependant, je n'ai jamais osé lui poser de questions.  
- Démétri, pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouge ?  
- Parce que je ne suis pas humain ?  
- Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas.  
Il se fige et je m'écarte pour le regarder. Il est étonné mais il y a une lueur dans son regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.  
- Ne fait pas cette tête. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne sors pas en pleins jour enfin quand il y a du soleil et tu es froid comme la glace. De plus, quand tes yeux sont plus foncés, tu es plus distant avec moi.  
Il souffle un ''trop observatrice'' ce qui m'arrache un sourire alors que je me replace contre son torse.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? Je demande, avide de savoir sa vrai nature.  
Il soupire désespéré.  
- Démétri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de te révéler certaines choses.  
Je reste interdite. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de me dire ? Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, à me poser mille et une question quand Démétri m'appelle.  
- Lana ? Il me chuchote à mon oreille.  
- Oui, dis-je d'une voix incertaine.  
- Il y a un problème ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?  
Il semble réfléchir quelques instants puis m'annonce.  
- Je suis un vampire.  
Un vampire ?! Oh... J'aime un vampire... Aïe !  
- Qu'as-tu en plus des humains ?  
Il rigole doucement puis me répond.  
- Tu ne réagis pas comme je me l'attendais. J'ai failli te tuer et tu es là, à me demander ce que j'ai de plus que ceux de ton espèce. Mais je vais te répondre. Je suis plus fort, plus rapide. Aucune armes humaines ne m'atteint. J'ai des sens très développé. Et pour ma part, je suis un des meilleurs traqueurs. Après, les vampires peuvent avoir des dons.  
- Tu te nourris de sang humain ? Je le coupe dans son monologue.  
- Oui. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?  
- Non. Tu en as besoin.  
- Je ne comprendrai jamais tes réactions. Tu devrais être en train de hurler et de fuir. Mais tu es toujours là, coller à moi, comme tu appréciais ma présence.  
- Je t'apprécies toi.  
Il m'embrasse le cou.  
- Comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? Je demande.  
- C'était il y plus de de 600 ans. Je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien, beaucoup de mes souvenirs humains se sont effacés. Mais je sais que la maison de mes parents était en feu quand les trois rois des Volturis m'ont trouvé. Ils ne m'ont jamais dis pourquoi ils m'avaient sauvé et je ne leur ai jamais demandé. Je leur doit cette vie.  
- Est-ce que tu leur en veux ?  
- Au début oui, un peu. Mais j'ai fini par me dire que je préférais être comme ça que mort.  
''_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule _mia stella ? _  
Je sursaute et lève la tête. Démétri me fixe. Je me relève et il me tire à lui pour m'embrasser. Il passe ses mains autour de mes hanche alors que les miennes entourent son cou. Alors que mes lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer sa langue douce et chaude, je sens Démétri me transporter jusqu'à notre chambre. Et alors que nos lèvres sont toujours celées, nos vêtements s'enlèvent un à un...

Avec Démétri, j'ai découvert beaucoup de chose. Je l'aime passionnément, à m'en faire mal car je ne suis qu'une malheureuse humaine et je ne supporte parfois pas les sentiments trop forts. Pour lui, j'ai fini mes études en italie. Pour lui, je n'ai pas fait d'études. Pour lui, je reste dans ce maudit château.

Je déambule dans les couloirs alors que mon amour est en pleine séance d'entraînement avec les autres. Pour une fois qu'il y assiste, car en ce moment il reste souvent avec moi. Et je sais bien que cela déplaît aux Rois enfin surtout à Caïus et à Aro.  
- Tiens, mais que vois-je, la petite chienne de notre cher Démétri.  
La voix sarcastique de Jane résonne dans ce couloir.  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je demande froidement.  
Une douleur soudaine me traverse et je tombe à genoux. Un petit cri s'échappe de ma bouche.  
- Ne t'adresse plus jamais à moi sur ce ton Lana.  
Je frisonne alors qu'elle sourit sadiquement en partant.

J'ai l'habitude de tout ça, de ces remarques, de ces gestes. Tous me détestent et je ne pense pas que devenir vampire arrangera les choses. Mais la pire n'est pas Jane, non, c'est Heïdi. Celle qui aime Démétri. Je me rappelle de la fois où j'ai failli mourir.

_''  
Aujourd'hui Démétri rentre de mission. Je l'attends donc dans le hall où Giana est occupée à son bureau. Je suis assise sur le comptoir alors que la sécrétaire des Volturis s'occupe de factures, je crois.  
Mais il y a une autre personne présente. Heïdi. Cette belle vampire qui est amoureuse de Démétri. Bien que Marcus m'ait expliquée ce que je représente pour Démétri, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est avec moi. Je suis peut être sa compagne mais je suis une humiane et puis, il y a une vampire qui le veux, qui ferait tout pour lui. J'entends des pas. Mon cœur s'emballe.  
- Ton humaine est là, crache Alec.  
Démétri grogne et e retrouve devant moi en un éclair. Il me prend dans ses bras et ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les mienne. Ce baiser s'enflamme. Nous sommes en manque l'un de l'autre. Deux semaines sans se voir. J'ai du supporter ces putain de vampire toute seule. Et je suis donc restée avec Giana la plupart du temps.  
Je me sépare de lui à bout de souffle.  
- Je te signale que je suis obligée de respirer comparé à toi, je dis.  
Il rit doucement puis me chuchote.  
- Je vais me changer, je reviens vite.  
- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas te bouffer, s'exclame Jane dégoûtée.  
Je fait une grimace alors qu'elle disparaît avec son jumeau. Giana se lève pour aller régler quelque chose avec Aro, au sujet de factures ou autre, je suppose. Heïdi s'approche alors de moi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te trouve ? Me demande-t-elle méchamment. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre humaine. Tu ne sers à rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi les Rois acceptent que tu vives ici ?  
- Peut être parce que je suis sa compagne ?  
__Ses mains entourent, de force, mes poignets  
__- Tu es bien naïve, déclare-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
__- Et toi jalouse, je réplique.  
__Ses mains se resserrent autour de mes poignets que j'entends craquer. Je ressens alors une douleur fulgurante alors qu'elle vient de me casser mes deux poignets.  
__- Comment peux-tu croire être mieux que moi ? Comment oses-tu croire que je t'envie toi une pathétique humaine ?  
__Elle m'envoie valser sur un des murs de la pièce et sens alors une douleur au niveau des côtes. __Elle me rejoint et se penche pour que sa bouche soit au niveau de mon oreille.  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir de plus que moi ?  
__- Rien, je chuchote avec peine à cause de la douleur. Mais moi, j'ai Démétri.  
__Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon cou et me griffe, faisant couler mon sang. Soudain son corps se retrouve plaqué au mur par Démétri. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère, il commence à hurler, mais je n'entends plus, je me sens plonger dans le noir.  
__''_

J'étais restée plus d'une semaine dans le coma. Et j'avais frôlé la mort à cause de mes côtés cassées qui avaient perforé un organe, créant une hémorragie interne. Mais je m'en étais sortie...

Démetri me retrouve le soir. Je suis sur le lit. Mes genoux sont pliés et mes bras les entourent. Mon vampire s'alarme alors quand il voit mes larmes. En quelques secondes je suis dans ces bras, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.  
- _Mia stella_, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Est-ce qu'un jour tu penses me transformer ?  
Ma question le désarçonne et le fait qu'il mette du temps à me répondre, fait augmenter mes pleurs.  
- Je ne sais pas, chuchote-t-il. Il me faut l'accord des Rois.  
- Et tu ne les as pas.  
- Pour l'instant non, me dit-il désolé.  
- Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Entre Jane et Heïdi, je vais finir par partir.  
Il me lâche et fait maintenant les cent pas dans la chambre.  
- Tu veux me quitter ?!  
Il est furieux, ces yeux sont noir.  
- Non ! Mais comprend moi Démétri. Je suis peut être ta compagne mais je ne peux pas tout accepter. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Cette situation ne fait qu'empirer, à part Marcus, tout ce putain de château voudrait me voir morte. Et ça fait mal. Je souffre en permanence et au bout d'un moment même ton amour pour moi ne sera plus suffisant.  
Je ne le vois pas sortir. Je l'ai blessé. Je m'enfonce dans le lit, essayant alors de limiter mes sanglots.

Un mois plus tard, je suis avec Démétri qui m'embrasse comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait, quand Jane vient nous chercher en nous disant que les Rois veulent nous voir.  
Nous arrivons dans la salle du trône et je remarque que toute la garde est là.  
- Ah vous voilà enfin, souffle Aro.  
- Vous vouliez nous voir Maître ? Demande Démétri.  
- Oui. J'aimerais régler un petit problème.  
Il me regarde et me demande d'approcher. J'obéïs. Aro se lance alors dans un monologue.  
- Tu sais Lana, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit te concernant. J'ai demandé des avis. Et j'ai trouvé une solution te concernant. Une des premières règles chez les vampires, est que nous ne devons pas s'attaquer au compagnon où à la compagne d'un vampire sans raison valable. Et j'ai toujours respecté cette règle. Mais là, dans cette situation, je ne vois pas d'autres solution que de la transgresser. Tu sais, Démétri est mon meilleur combattant. Les vampires qui font parti des Volturis sont précieux et je ne veux pas qu'ils se perdent. Ils font partis de ma famille.  
Il s'approche de moi et me fait me retourner pour que je fasse face à mon vampire. Je sais que à cet instant, c'est la dernière fois que je le vois car je sais aussi qu'il ne m'aidera pas. Il savait ce qu'Aro avait prévu de faire. Je vois la culpabilité et la détresse dans son regard. Nos regards s'affrontent. Rubis contre Saphir, alors que je sens les dents d'Aro s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de mon cou. Et il aspire mon sang, ma vie alors que le seul sentiment qui m'habite est la trahison.

Heïdi avait raison en fait, j'étais trop naïve.

**PDV Extérieur**

Depuis ce jour, Démétri Volturi n'a plus jamais été le même. Depuis la mort de sa compagne, aucun mot n'est sorti de sa bouche. Il est rongé par la culpabilité, la douleur, la colère et tristesse. Et il repense chaque jour aux paroles de Marcus qu'il aurait du écouter pour éviter toute cette souffrance qu'il mérite pourtant : _'' Le lien entre deux compagnons est le lien le plus fort jamais connu chez les vampires. Quand un des deux meurt, l'autre le suit généralement...''. _Mais Démétri sait que jamais il ne pourra le faire alors qu'il en rêve... Il voudrait tant la rejoindre. Et il sait qu'il devra vivre l'éternité avec le fait de savoir qu'il n'a rien pour empêcher la mort de sa moitié qui le détruit tous les jours de plus en plus.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Et la fin, comment la trouvez-vous ?**

**Bis...**  
**R-N**


End file.
